Un Nuevo Mundo Un Nuevo Genesis Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Basado en el arco argumental del XYZ: Team Flare. El final se acerca. El tiempo se acaba, las oportunidades se pierden, la esperanza se apaga. En el ultimo momento; ¿Cuales serán las acciones y consecuencias que los protagonistas deberán afrontar? ¿Cual sera la decisión final que todos ellos elegirán? Luchar por este mundo agonizante y morir junto a él. O elegir un nuevo comienzo.


_Buenas nuevas gente querida, aquí Metal Warrion con una nueva historia para ampliar horizontes. Ok quizá sea bueno dar prioridad a los trabajos ya publicados pero que se le va a hacer. En todo caso lean y disfruten de este nuevo trabajo. Antesala y prólogo de muchos trabajos a futuro._

 _Sin mas que añadir, lean pues, disfruten del fic y siéntanse libres de comentar. Los leere al final._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prologo**

.

.

 **Un Nuevo Mundo.**

.

-Sountrack recomendado: (En orden descendente)-

 _Evangelion Rebuild OST "The Final Decision We All Must Take"_

 _Hellsing Ultimate OST "To The Night Of the War"_

 _Evangelion Rebuild OST "Angel Of The Doom"_

 _Evangelion OST "Cruel Angel Tesis Music-Box version"_

.

Los eventos de ciudad Luminous habían tomado por sorpresa no solo a Kalos sino a todo el mundo. La organización conocida ahora como el Team Flare, había lanzado su ataque sobre la ciudad de las luces, capital de la región. En estos momentos, cuando la liga regional había apenas terminado y una gran cantidad de gente se encontraba disfrutando de la misma, fueron tomados con la guardia baja por el impactante. No solo ello, pronto y frente a toda esta confusión un mensaje fue revelado ante la población asustada y confundida.

Ante ellos el líder de esta organización malvada y por ironías del destino parte de la nobleza de Kalos. El hombre que apareció en pantallas de toda la región se conocía como sir Lysson de Fleur. El hombre que poseía un linaje noble demostró ser un líder con mano de hierro y mirada penetrante y firme. Sin embargo, el mensaje que difundió no podía implicar otro que el de alguien superior mirando desde el hombro hacia los gusanos bajo sus botas.

En palabras del noble de Kalos. Este mundo había caído en la decadencia gracias, principalmente a que la humanidad se había convertido en una plaga, más que nada; por el hecho de haberse vuelto mediocre e hipócrita. En suma, se había deteriorado.

Eso no quería decir que toda la humanidad debía de ser así. Lysson declaro que básicamente se tenía que hacer una selección con la misma definición de separar el trigo de la paja. Había que deshacerse de la basura. El mundo debía de ser solo para los fuertes y los dignos. Entonces, el resto debía de ser borrado de la existencia.

Así que ese era el objetivo de Lysson y sus seguidores. Convertir este decadente y corrupto mundo en uno nuevo y utópico, solo merecedor de aquellos que sobrevivan por ser los mejores, los más fuertes.

Irónicamente para que eso suceda, el más fuerte debe morir primero. Un elegido sacrificado. Pero si Lysson clamaba esta directriz, no iba a ser él el más fuerte y porende adecuado para tal labor. Claro que sí, puede que sí, pero no iba a ser un mesías que sacrificaría su vida en harás de su ideal. No, no era tan tonto para ello. En su lugar, había encontrado el chivo expiatorio perfecto para ello. Un sacrificio ideal. Ese sacrificio no era nadie más que el guardián del aura y elegido por los legendarios. "Satoshi Katsumoto".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.A: Busque en referencias en Google sobre Ash Ketchum y entre las curiosidades más destacadas, sobresale este nombre como oficial en la versión japonesa. Como nota personal añadirte que el apellido "Katsumoto" recuerda a cierto samurái mencionado en la historia que inspiro a la obra fílmica; El ultimo Samurai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El asedio de Luminous había llegado a un punto clímax. Con el elegido de los legendarios, derrotado y puesto bajo custodia del Team Flare. Así es como había terminado todo; el segundo entrenador más fuerte de Kalos había sido hecho a un lado. Peor aún, el entrenador más fuerte de la región y actual campeón de la liga Kalos; Alain se había revelado como un traidor bajo las órdenes de Lysson, no solo había engañado a todos sino que había conspirado y entregado al _Aura´s Guardián_ al enemigo, basándose en el engaño y la mentira.

Todo había terminado ya. Luminous, sería el epicentro de este Armagedón que traería los cimientos de un nuevo mundo con la destrucción y muerte del antiguo. Para Satoshi Katsumoto, quien se encontraba crucificado en la cima de Torre Prisma; la visión de esta destrucción era incalculablemente dolorosa e indigna. Su espíritu de justicia y nobleza, solo podían ser dignas de un elegido por los legendarios, el mismo sentido de justicia que solo podía ver aquello y reaccionar con rabia desenfrenada, asco y repudio. Los mismos sentimientos que lograron hacerle reaccionar en la realidad de su situación.

.

.

– ¡No lo permitiré! –Satoshi reacciono con furia saliendo de su letargo. Lucho por liberarse pero por des fortuna. Su prisión era muy fuerte para ser superada. Lo que se tradujo en vanos intentos por liberarse, a pesar de que sus pokemons y él se encontraban ahí mismo, todos ellos estaban inmovilizados no podían hacer nada.

–Resistirse es inútil, Satoshi-Kun. Acepta tu destino. Conviértete en el redentor del nuevo mundo. –Lysson clamo palabras épicas que resultaron imponentes y atractivas pese al significado que intuían.

– ¡Me niego a ser parte de esto! ¡No tienes derecho…no tienes ningún derecho a condenar a todas esas personas inocentes! –Fueron las palabras del azabache.

–Sin duda alguna, tienes todos los dotes de un líder, debo admirar tu voluntad Satoshi-Kun, pero….independientemente de que quieras proteger y salvar a todos esos "inocentes" me temo que no tienes el criterio tan amplio como para diferenciar entre la inocencia y la hipocresía. Es realmente una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos en este nuevo mundo. Satoshi-Kun, sin embargo…me asegurare de que las generaciones por venir, conozcan la historia de un joven elegido, cuya valía y fuerza de espíritu, fueron dignas de ser convertidas en leyenda.

–Gracias… –Dijo Ash. –Pero…prefiero ser yo quien personalmente cuente esa leyenda a mis hijos y nietos. –Palabras nunca antes proclamadas por el joven cuya mente jamás había tocado temas tan serios. –¡Serena! ¡Citron! ¡Yurika! ¡Vamos! –Más una orden que un llamado. Satoshi había proclamado estas palabras de fuerza invocado a sus aliados más queridos y aquellos que le habían seguido en este singular viaje.

Casi como si hubiese sido una casualidad, una aeronave emergió repentinamente desde algún sitio por debajo de la cima de Torre Prisma; se trataba de un helicóptero, el cual tomo por sorpresa tanto a Lysson como a Alain. La aeronave no pareció haber sido un elemento completamente inesperado por estos dos, así como por sus pokemons. Sin embargo para Satoshi, pudo indicar algo que tenía contemplado, pese al dolor tremendo que aquel ingenio de Lysson estaba haciéndole, una sonrisa de confianza destello en su rostro. Esto aún no terminaba, el nuevo mundo aun no llegaría, no…el nuevo mundo y este mundo compartirían el próximo mañana.

Las puertas de la aeronave se abrieron revelando a nadie más que a aquella leal compañera y amiga de toda la vida del mencionado ambarino; Serena Yvonne. La pelimiel junto a sus pókemons mostraron un semblante de batalla como muy pocas veces se pudo admirar en ella, más bien pudo haber sido un semblante más atribuido a Satoshi; la expresión de un guerrero.

A su orden los pokemons de la ojiazul descendieron al campo de batalla, siendo Sylveon quien prestándose de sus apéndices en forma de listones, recibieron a Serena que se había lanzado con el mismo ímpetu que el azabache en su momento. Seguidos por los pokemons de Clemont. Todo esto mientras este último junto a su hermana pequeña Yurika, descendía en los lomos de Lostrey y de Punichan en su forma del diez por ciento respectivamente, estos dos en serio que llegaron a ser vistos como auténticos jinetes a la carga.

La aeronave que era dirigida por nadie más que el profesor Sycamore y la campeona Diantha, estaba listos para unirse a la batalla. Sin embargo, Lysson y Alain fueron un paso más y actuaron antes que ellos tomaran la oportunidad. Alain ordeno a su Megalizardon atacar y derribar el helicóptero, siendo un rotundo efecto puesto que la garra dragón del, pokemon megaevoucionado, termino por destruir el rotor trasero del helicóptero, haciéndole perder el control y provocando que impactase sobre el borde del edificio antes de caer al vacío.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron que lanzarse a sí mismos para escapar de ahí, o mejor aún, los pokemons de los mismos intervinieron salvándoles la vida por poco. La explosión primaria tuvo un efecto positivo. Pues un trozo de la hélice que impacto al concreto fue lanzada por puro azar hacia el artefacto que estaba actuando sobre Satoshi, dándole por poco y aun así conseguido dañarla.

El dolor de Satoshi se fue cuando aquella maquina había sido destruida, pese a esto, aún se encontraba atrapado por aquellas cadenas de energía. Tenía que liberarse para poder asistir a sus amigos, tenía que liberarse a toda costa.

.

.

–¡Satoshi! –La voz de Serena le tomó por sorpresa. La joven se había hecho de una varilla sacada de no sé dónde, la misma que utilizaba para intentar liberarle.

– ¡Serena Cuidado! –Satoshi le advirtió mientras usando su gran fuerza lograba mover el grillete electromagnético para proteger a Serena de parte de un ataque proveniente de Alain en persona. Al parecer el campeón de Kalos y traidor no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno aun pese a las palabras elocuentes del azabache.

– ¡No tan rápido! –Alain clamo con fuerza. Quizá estaba del lado equivocado de la razón, eran sus ideales no…sus deseos de ver la sonrisa de Mairin, lo que le empujaba a atacar a sus antiguos conocidos, algo que en cierto punto Satoshi y Serena lograban entender. Solo en cierto punto.

– ¡Braxien usa lanzallamas! ¡Pacham estaca de hielo! ¡Silveon…! –Serena ordeno a su pokemon contratacar a Alain quien obviamente no espero por ello y libero al resto de sus pokemons provocando un fuego cruzado a quemarropa entre Alain, Serena y Satoshi. Aun cuando este encuentro se veía un riesgo inminente, Serena intento liberar nuevamente a Satoshi, sin embargo esos grilletes electromagnéticos eran demasiado fuertes para que ella pudiera hacer algo para liberar a su amigo.

.

.

En ese momento Alain sin dudarlo se lanzó contra Serena en su intento por detenerla para impedir que el fenómeno vinculo se realizase. Mientras Clemont, y Bonnie se habían trabado en duelo contra Lysoon y Alain se vio limitado a atacar el mismo a la pelimiel en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Obviamente esta acción no sería bien vista por Ash quien retenido por aquella prisión solo podía limitarse a observar como Alain, el gran y respetable rival que en su momento contemplo, no solo había resultado ser un traidor sino un tramposo y despiadado que jugo con su confianza y que le había entregado a los Migthyienas.

Y ahora se lanzaba a la caza de su gran amiga Serena, quizá la chica más especial para el azabache. Independientemente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, Ash se mostró bastante iracundo cuando aquel antiguo colega centro de sus decepciones, estaba poniendo en peligro a la persona más importante para él, lo cierto es que el azabache no había nuca tenido este sentimiento que se estaba gestando en su corazón…odio.

Impulsado por esto. Ash sintió un impulso de fuerza y vigor que le dieron un ápice de poder hasta entonces poco alcanzado, y por el contrario, sentía o mejor dicho conocía a que se debía; Greninja, el pokemon que había logrado un vínculo con él incluso superior al de pikachu había sentido el mismo cumulo de sentimientos y encausado en una noble causa. Concedió a su entrenador el poder para liberarse ambos y luchar codo a codo.

Alain era brutal no solo en batallas pokemon sino en luchar usando sus propias manos, sumado esto al hecho de que su oponente; Serena Yvonne no era exactamente una hábil atleta, no demoro intentando contener y posteriormente huir de él, tras un tacleo Alain había derribado y desarmado a la pelimiel, tomando del cuello de su blusa y prácticamente elevándola sobre el suelo usando ambas manos, no porque no pudiera hacerlo con una sola sino porque quería que la chica lo encarase para ver a detalle, lo determinado que estaba de cumplir su sueño de ver a Mairin sonreír de nuevo. Sin importar el precio.

.

.

–No lo harás...no permitiré que la lastimes. ¡Alain…! No…¡ALAIN…TRAIDOR! –Las palabras cargadas de odio pero más que nada de furia proclamadas por Ash hicieron llamar la atención del mencionado como de la joven pelimiel en sus garras y claro de todos los demás sobre la cima de esa torre; los hermanos Meyers y sus pokemons, así como los pokemons de Alain y Lysson respetivamente, siendo este último quien presenciaba el combate desarrollarse, se mantenía inmutable hasta el momento en que Satoshi estallo en furia, revelando con ello el poder que guardaba con él y el objetivo que el líder del Team Flare buscaba tan ansiosamente. Lysson se mostró abiertamente complacido, mostrando una ligera pero satisfecha sonrisa.

.

.

En el momento en que Satoshi proclamo este título para el mencionado Alain, un remolino de agua envolvió al azabache mientras un aura brillante corta la penumbra de aquella noche donde la luna brillaba con fulgor carmesí. Él grito fue tan poderoso e imponente que tomo por sorpresa a todos mientras la fuerza de su aura destruía sus cadenas y las de sus pokemons, resaltando a Greninja y Pikachu.

En una postura similar a aquella que mostro en su primer ascenso a Torre Prisma al inicio de su viaje por Kalos, Ash encaro a Alain quien sostenía a Serena. La mirada en el rostro del azabache era llameante y mortífera, como una fiera, a la cual se le arrebataban sus crías. Una bestia herida que se lanzaría a uñas y dientes hasta el final, solo para erradicar a aquella amenaza que le acorralaba. Era obvio pensar así, las bestias se vuelven peligrosas cuando se ven amenazadas, más aun cuando se acercan a la extinción.

Sin darle tiempo a su adversario de reaccionar, Satoshi salto a su encuentro, envistiendo a Alain y por consiguiente liberando a Serena por la súbita fuerza entrante. La pelimiel cayó al suelo mientras se tomaba el cuello y tosía en su intento por respirar con más calma, mientras Satoshi alejaba a Alain de ella. Apenas Serena pudo recuperarse, observo como Satoshi y Alain se trababan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como si dos luchadores fuesen, o peor aún, como si de dos gladiadores en un duelo a muerte fueran. Independientemente de la fortaleza física de ambos, su duelo pudo haber sido un recuerdo sobrepuesto del último combate entre Greninja y Lizardon. Obviamente los pokemons de Ash y Alain cruzaron fuerzas en ese mismo sitio. Mientras el resto de los demás pokemons se unieron contra Lysson y sus super-pokemons.

Cuando las cosas iban a ponerse más cuantiosas debido a la incorporación de más jugadores en la cima de Torre Prisma, lo impensable sucedió. Serena Clemont y Bonnie fueron testigos principales de lo que ocurrió ahí. Satoshi y Alain intercambiaron golpes y rompieron llaves, más llevados entre sí por la furia que por la habilidad, el instinto de lucha los había cegado, pero por increíble que pareciera, Alain; aquel joven fuerte, alto y visiblemente más sagaz y maduro, no estaba siendo rival para la furia asesina que envolvió a Satoshi.

Para el azabache, Alain represento no solo a su némesis idealizado, sino al máximo rival y porque no decirlo, al enemigo más acérrimo que pudo tener en su vida. En su memoria, diversos rostros acudieron a su mente, con potenciales candidatos a ser duelos de esos títulos pero los descarto sucesivamente, la respuesta; Alain era un traidor que había puesto entredicho la amistad que el azabache tan gentilmente le había ofrecido, no solo eso, le había robado el honor y orgullo que sintió durante su batalla final de la liga Kalos. Alain no solo había traicionado su confianza, sino que le había arrebatado la victoria por medio de una sucia treta y con ello derribado al azabache del tren imbatible que lo había llevado a la cúspide de su sueño.

Ahora Alain había ido mucho más lejos, como para amenazar su vida y la de sus queridos amigos, casi su familia. No…es que ellos eran su familia. Serena Clemont y Bonnie, sin hacer menos a sus anteriores amigos, se habían convertido en su familia. Como aquellos hermanos que nunca tuvo o mejor aún como lo que serían los hijos idóneos que a futuro posiblemente deseaba tener. Y había empezado por agredir a Serena. Su amiga de la infancia, la primera chica que fue su amiga y por quien sentía algo especial. Ni siquiera la cazadora J había ido tan lejos, bueno quizá había intentado matarlo directamente a él. Pero eso fue bajo ciertas circunstancias dintinto. Nada que ver con lo actual.

Si Satoshi debería de liquidar a alguien, debería de ser a Lysson, pues era él la mente maestra detrás de este acto barbárico. Este intento de…purga selectiva. Con el pretexto de que solo los fuertes sobreviven. Si ese era el caso, Satoshi iba demostrarle a Lysson que los que él llama débiles, pueden resultar ser tremendamente fuertes si se les llega a presionar lo suficiente, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Alain golpeo con su rodilla el vientre de Satoshi, pero en una muestra de recuperación bárbara, el azabache esgrimió su puño y conecto un potente gancho contra las costillas flotantes del ojiazul a la par que rugía colérico.

El grito de Alain fue cortado de tajo con aquel gancho bajo, la sorpresa de este contrataque le hizo perder el impulso hasta el punto de intentar apoyarse del azabache que en un momento iba a sujetar para arrojarlo hacia el vacío. Sin embargo la única contramedida capaz de lograr a estas alturas, fue empujarlo lejos de sí. Alain entonces se llevó una mano al costado donde la mayor parte del impacto dado por Satoshi, había hecho contacto. De inmediato el dolor agudo se hizo presente haciendole romper la postura del ojiazul. Algo no andaba bien, este no había sido un simple golpe.

.

.

– ¿Te duele verdad? –Las palabras del azabache llamaron la atención del ojiazul así como de los demás ahí presentes. Todos miraron a Satoshi levantarse del suelo mientras imponía una postura seria y lanzaba una mirada asesina al mencionado. –Ese dolor no es nada…nada comparado con lo que tú me hiciste… ¡Alain! –En cierta forma el ojiazul ya tenía una idea de a qué se refería Satoshi. –Traicionar mi confianza, arrebatarme el campeonato, entregarme a los lobos. Incluso intentar matarme. Eso lo puedo perdonar…pero que seas tan egoísta para sacrificar a los demás en beneficio tuyo…que intentes asesinar a mis…a mi familia. –Satoshi levanto la cara, parecía como si hubiera ganado dos pies de altura frente a Alain quien la herida le obligaba a encorvarse perdiendo porte.

–Nunca…lo entenderías…no fue por mi egoísmo…fue…fue por alguien…por alguien especial… –Alain clamo tachando de hipócrita las palabras del azabache.

–Alguien especial... –Satoshi no vacilo ni un minuto. –En ese caso…yo voy a hacer lo mismo…por alguien especial. –Sin dialogar más, Satoshi avanzo a paso firme contra Alain, no corriendo, solo caminando, continúa y sin detenerse. Alain intento recuperar su postura de guardia pero el dolor en serio que le mermo mucho ímpetu. Cuando Satoshi estuvo a solo dos pasos, Alain no lo dudo más y usando toda su fortaleza remanente lanzo un golpe directo contra el rostro del azabache, lo que paso después fue increíble. Alain era fuerte, de eso no había duda. Y aun herido era de suponer que tenía más fuerza que Satoshi pero oh sorpresa cuando el golpe que descargo con todas sus fuerzas fue detenido por el azabache usando sus manos extendidas, la cual atrapo el golpe de Alain parándole en seco.

.

.

Tanto los pokemons de Satoshi como sus amigos estaban asombrados, Lizardon y Greninja habían detenido su duelo junto con el resto de pokemons para presencia la pelea entre los dos entrenadores, esto sí que resulto una irónica situación.

Presa de la furia surgida por la furia, Satoshi grito, mientras un caudal de adrenalina le obligaba a golpear a Alain, mientras el mencionado intento como fuese, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le carcomía la mente. Cansado de luchar, Satoshi quiso acabar con esto ya. Así que tras recibir dos golpes que apenas pudo parar con su guardia, encontró una abertura y lanzo un puñetazo contra la cara de Alain, dando como resultado que el joven pelinegro rompiese la guardia y Satoshi aprovecho esto al máximo.

Sujetando a Alain de sus ropas con una mano y dirigiendo la otra hacia el muslo derecho del mismo mientras se inclinaba lo más rápido que podía, Satoshi hizo fuerza en sus piernas lesionadas mientras lanzaba un grito de furia y a vista de los demás, levantaba a Alain por sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido y sin vacilación los brazos de Satoshi se extendieron alzando al pelinegro por encima suyo, asombroso si considerábamos las humanidades de ambos. En un momento Satoshi descargo su fuerza y lanzo a Alain contra el suelo impactándolo con gran rudeza contra el suelo.

Debido a la forma inesperada y la postura incorrecta, Alain sufrió un grave daño en su persona durante la caída. Si bien eso pudo haber sido fatal, lo cierto es que no fue suficiente para acabar con su vida, aunque si lo dejo gravemente lesionado. Ante esta acción contra su entrenador, los pokemons de Alain se lanzaron contra Satoshi sin embargo, los pokemons del azabache más los de Serena y de los hermanos rubios se interpusieron. Por el contrario los pokemons de Lysson siguiendo la orden del mismo detuvieron su actuar. Al parecer el pelirrojo tenía interés de observar aquel espectáculo hasta el final.

Con Alain seriamente lesionado pero aún vivo Satoshi le lanzo una mirada de desprecio. El pelinegro aún estaba consciente intentando luchar por encontrar fuerza en su cuerpo, sin embargo no podía moverlo

.

.

–No…no…no perde…perderé… –Con las palabras de agotamiento, Alain se rehusaba a perder. No iba a admitir su derrota, nunca.

–Ya lo has hecho. –Respondió Satoshi, acto seguido…sujeto una pierna de Alain y comenzó a arrástralo sin reparos hacia el borde del edificio. Conscientes al momento de lo que Satoshi iba a hacer, tanto Serena como los hermanos Meyer actuaron al momento.

–¡Espera Satoshi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Exclamo Citron totalmente alterado como lo estaban las chicas.

–¡Satoshi detente! ¡No…no puedes hacer eso! ¡No lo hagas! –Serena entro en frenesí al comprender las acciones de su mejor amigo.

–¿Porque no…Serena? ¿Dime solo una razón por la que no debería hacerlo? –En un tono de voz neutral Satoshi no busco contacto con la mirada de la ojiceleste, pero si cuestiono sus razones así como las de Citron.

–¡Escucha Satoshi…! Se, sé que Alain ha hecho cosas malas, pero…pero es justo darle una oportunidad. Todos…todos merecemos una oportunidad, para ser perdonados, y hacer lo correcto. –Serena le reafirmo con estas palabras que si Alain debía de ser juzgado. Seria por la ley y no por ellos.

–Hacer lo correcto. Satoshi miro a Alain. El aludido ya era consciente de lo que iban a hacer con él. Así que en vez de suplicar…lo desafío.

–Me…me…asesinaras…por tu rencor…entonces no eras muy distinto a mí. Hipo…hipo…hipócrita. –Alain escupió sus palabras con odio y rencor.

–¡Escucha Satoshi! Alain ya no puede hacer nada! ¡Solo debemos vencer a sus pokemons y luego detener a Lysson! ¡Tenemos, tenemos que mantenernos en ese objetivo! –Citron hizo su maniobra para convencer a su amigo y colega que desistiera de aquella barbaridad.

–Adelante….mátame. Yo…yo lo hice todo…por…por la sonrisa de Manon. Tú…tú lo haces por orgullo propio. Eres de lo peor. –Alain lanzo venenos en sus palabras entrecortadas.

–No…Alain. No lo hago por mí. Ya te eh perdonado todo lo que me has hecho. ¿Lo recuerdas? Para mí, tú estás perdonado. –Un gesto de alivio se manifestó en los chicos. –Pero… –Satoshi retomo el dialogo. –Intentar tomar la vida de Serena, no te haría muy diferente a mí en esta situación. ¿Verdad…? Luchando por mantener segura a aquella quien más te importa. Es lo mismo para mí. Así que descuida. Mairin lo entenderá. –Y con estas palabras Satoshi pesco con fuerza y rapidez las ropas de Alain y con el impulso de vuelta, lo lanzo al vacío.

.

.

–AAAHHHHHHH! –El grito de Alain se escuchó con fuerza al principio y luego mientras su figura se desvanecía en la noche perdiéndose entre la sombra de los edificios, su grito fue debilitándose hasta perderse por completo. Solo Satoshi permaneció ahí, de pie observándole irse con las manos a medio sostener como si esperase recibir algo o como si intentase rezar, o más bien verlas por sí mismo. Terminar de creer lo que había hecho

–Por cierto…eh descubierto…que soy bastante hipócrita. –Satoshi respondió entremezclando furia, desilusión y nauseas, a la par que miraba entre sus manos el vacío oscuro donde Alain había desaparecido en su descenso a la muerte.

.

.

Nadie dijo nada más durante los segundos siguientes. El ambiente se había tensado hasta hacerse imposible de tolerar, el silencio se volvió tremendamente ensordecedor y el viento nocturno que en su momento amenazaba con volverse mucho más fuerte, parecía haber sido cortado de un solo tajo. De pronto, un sonido ligero y creciente se adueñó de todo el lugar resonando con fuerza en todo el sitio; eran aplausos.

Aquel sonido tomo la atención de todos los presentes, resaltando obviamente a los chicos. Tanto Serena como los hermanos Meyer y obviamente Ash quien se dio la vuelta al par de bajar sus brazos en pose suelta y neutral volvieron su vista hacia donde se hallaba la fuente de dichos aplausos. Las manos de Lysson terminaron de aplaudir mientras el líder del team flare sonreía satisfecho y confiado dirigiendo una mirada afilada y aprobatoria hacia el azabache.

.

.

–Bravo…bravo…mucha felicidades Satoshi. Haz demostrado el verdadero significado de la genuina fortaleza humana. El verdadero valor de aquellos que son fuertes y superiores a los demás. Acciones dignas de aquellos elegidos para heredar este nuevo mundo. –El líder del Team Flare en verdad estaba mostrando verdaderos elogios al azabache. Sin embargo su respuesta solo puso nerviosos a los demás incluyendo al azabache. No obstante, este último abordo las cosas con un tono firme y sin dejarse intimidar del todo.

–¡El juego termino Lysson y tú vas a pagar por todo el daño que ha causado! –Satoshi desafío ahora al líder del Team Flare. Este no reacciono negativamente ante su amenaza.

–Efectivamente Satoshi-kun. El juego termino. Y tú eres el ganador. No había duda de eso. Ni siquiera cuando duplique la esencia del fenómeno vínculo que compartes con Greninja. –Aquello solo demuestra la fortaleza que posees. Definitivamente alguien como tú merece ser llamado el elegido.

–¡Déjate de trucos Lysson! ¡No dejare que me engañes como lo hiciste con Alain! –Satoshi encaro. A estas alturas La idea de concebir a Lysson como la encarnación humanizada de Giratina, no sería tan descabellada, después de todo Lysson parecía en verdad un demonio capaz de usar las palabras para envolver y envenenar el corazón de las personas.

–No es ningún truco. Satoshi-kun. Solo la verdad. Además…que es lo que ganarías, si hipotéticamente logras vencerme y entregarme a la supuesta ley de los hombres. ¿No crees, que la acción de acabar con Alain, suponga una culpa que te perseguirá de ahora en adelante? –Golpe bajo. Las palabras de Lysson eran afiladas espadas, mismas que mellaron la fortaleza mental de Satoshi.

.

.

La contemplación de los hechos recayó sobre el azabache con la misma contundencia de haber sido envestido por Lizardon a máxima velocidad sin siquiera haberlo visto venir. Entonces Satoshi volvió su vista hacia sus manos mientras en una recreación de su anterior postura, observaba estas, contemplando también el peso de sus acciones.

.

.

–Ya no se siente igual, una vez que lo consideras verdad…Satoshi-Kun. A vista de los seres inferiores. Has cometido un homicidio. Has asesinado a tu rival, cegado por la ira y la envidia, no pudiste perdonar que Alain te derrotase en la etapa final de la liga Kalos y ahora, aprovechando el caos provocado, no perdiste oportunidad en eliminarlo. Seguramente esas serán las palabras que aquellos inferiores usaran contra ti, una vez todo esto haya terminado. No serás menos culpable que mi gente o que yo. La pregunta que viene ahora es… ¿Qué harás? –Lysson termino diciendo esto último mientras tecleaba algunos comando en el dispositivo de su brazo.

Por su lado el azabache estaba congelado por la incredulidad que tenía. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? No. Sabía muy bien lo que hizo, y sabía también porque lo hizo. Independientemente que al final fue más actuar suyo que otra cosa, estaba seguro que todo esto tenía una justificante. De repente dirigió su mirada a Serena. Conectar miradas con ella concibió confusión mutua, aun así la pelimiel no parecía haber cambiado de idea respecto a él. Pero no podía negar que por más que ambos quisieran confortarse mutuamente, les era difícil conseguirlo.

No tiene caso que intentes buscar consuelo en la mirada de tus amigos. Satoshi-Kun. Aun si todos ellos consiguieran apoyarte. ¿Crees que eso haría la diferencia? Sobre todo ante las mentes pobres de aquellos indignos y corruptos. No hay que ir muy lejos. Solo limítate ahora mismo. Respóndeme ahora. ¿Tienes el apoyo de todos tus amigos? –Las palabras de Lysson asustaron a Satoshi con verdadera intensidad. Pudo desviar brevemente su mirada de Serena y pasar a Citron y Yurika. El contraste le rompió el corazón.

A pesar de que Serena mantenía contacto visual y mostraba una mirada comprensiva por su acción, fue el miedo y desdén en Citron más el terror en el rostro lloroso de Yurika lo más doloroso que pudo haber sentido en su vida. Su grupo de amigos que tenía en tan alta estima se habían dividido. Citron y Yurika quienes habían sido considerados por el azabache como si fuesen sus hermanos pequeños, le estaban dando la espalda, por así decirlo. La imagen de Yurika rompiendo contacto visual con él e intentando buscar cobijo en el pecho de su hermano le resulto tremendamente brusco.

-Satoshi… –La voz de Serena llamo su atención. Cuando el azabache retorno su mirada hacia ella. A pesar del miedo y el shock de haber visto a su amigo y el dueño de sus sentimientos, ella le mostro su completa confianza. No le dejaría de querer no importaba si ahora tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. La prueba de ello fue el actuar de la joven. Sin detenerse aunque con los estragos mentales y físicos haciendo mella en su pobre humanidad, la pelimiel se irguió un tanto decaída y solo avanzo hacia él. En cuestión de pasos ella lo encaro y sin vacilar…tomo sus manos que habían cegado una vida ya. Unas manos manchadas en sangre. Acto seguido la joven las coloco sobre su rostro y las acomodo a manera de que pudieran hacer juego contra sus mejillas blanquecis. –No has hecho nada que no pueda perdonarte. –Acto final. Ella lo abrazo.

–Serena… –Fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache intentando conectar todos los puntos.

.

.

La disparidad de los hechos frente suyo habían sellado el destino de Satoshi. Los aplausos nuevamente de parte de Lysson volvieron a resonar nuevamente por aquel lugar. Ahora ambos Satoshi y Serena así como los hermanos Meyer volvieron la atención al mencionado. Ahí estaba el líder del Team Flare, tan confiado como si aquel evento lo hubiese llenado de satisfacción propia de alguien cercano, si bien en su momento tuvo un encuentro amigable con el azabache antes de que todo esto iniciara. Las cosas fueron todavía contundentes para el detalle actual.

.

.

–Felicitaciones Satoishi…Serena…no cabe duda de que ustedes dos son los elegidos. –No parecía ser coherente lo que ahora decía.

–¡Que cosas dices Lysson! ¡Ya es suficiente de tonterías! ¿Elegidos para qué? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

–Siempre ha tenido sentido Satoshi. Y no dejo de tenerlo ni siquiera durante todos este tiempo menos cuando asesinaste a Alain y descubriste tu propia culpa. Todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan.

–¿Tu plan consistía en asesinar a tu propia gente? ¿Qué lógica tiene eso? ¡Estás loco eso es, eres un demente!

–Hmp Satoshi, quizá ahora tu joven mente lo idealiza así, pero si tuvieras mis años, te darías cuenta de lo que intento decirte. El nacimiento de un nuevo mundo requiere un sacrificio. No solo de los indignos e inferiores, sino de un digno que al caer, abra paso para el inicio de este nuevo mundo. 

–¡Nuevo mundo! ¡Ya estoy cansado de escuchar lo mismo! ¡Me asegurare que no veas ese nuevo mundo! –Amenazo el azabache perdiendo estribos, aunque gracias a Serena no se lanzaba aun contra Lysson.

–Me temo decirte Satohi-kun, que eso era parte del plan desde un inicio. –Lysson confeso con un ligero toque decaído.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Todos los presentes vacilaron en confusion.

–Yo no veré el nuevo mundo. Y viendo las cosas ahora mismo, me temo que nadie más de mis seguidores lo hará. Solo los fuertes y dignos heredaran la tierra. El resto morirá, y unos cuantos de aquellos dignos serán el puente de paso a aquellos elegidos. –Casi como un profeta Lysson exclamo esta prórroga. –Felicitaciones Satoshi-Kun. Y a ti también Serena chan. Ustedes son los elegidos para heredar este nuevo mundo.

–No…puede ser. –Serena alcanzo a exclamar mientras abrazaba involuntariamente a Satoshi.

–Claro que sí lo es pequeña. Pero siéntete bendecida. Tu serás la madre de la nueva humanidad. –Las palabras del alto hombre ya daban más que miedo a los presentes.

–¿Madre has dicho? –Satoshi intento conectar puntos.

–En efecto. Ustedes dos serán los nuevos padres de la humanidad… –Y con estas palabras, Lysson dio su orden final. –¡Ahora Xero! ¡Gira la llave y abre las puertas de este nuevo mundo! –Aunque en ese momento Satoshi y los demás quisieran hacer algo por detener a Lysson, la verdad es que estaban tan impactados por toda esta revelación que apenas estarían procesando la contundencia que aquello trataba. ¿Es que Lysson estaba demente? ¿El resto de su gente también lo había estado? ¿Todos ellos habían perdido la cabeza?

.

.

En pocas palabras; Lysson estaba declarando que el objetivo final del Team Flare no era otro que el de sacrificar a todo el mundo, incluyéndose ellos mismos en pos de crear un nuevo mundo. Y aunque sonaba más loco que en un principio. Satoshi caía en cuenta de que en cierto modo lo habían puesto a prueba o seleccionado para ser el fundador de dicho mundo. Él junto a Serena serían los únicos que verían ese dichoso nuevo mundo.

A pesar de lo increíble que pudiera sonar, saber esto solo intensificaba más el terror que se dibujó en los rostros de todos los chicos. Para Satoshi esto era demasiado. Él no quería esto, no lo quería. Él deseaba poder hacer algo para impedirlo pero aun cuando pudiera moverse que más podría hacer, incluso si asesinara a Lysson, que otra cosa ganaría…nada. Y la confirmación de ello fue lo que sucedió después.

Como si hubiese sido convocado un poderoso haz de luz emergió desde algún punto de torre prisma. Justo detrás de Lysson y su auténtica pose de vencedor. Acto siguiente; un trio más de luces similares surgieron desde las demás esquinas de torre prisma, rodeando a los presentes. Los cuatro rayos de luz coincidieron en la punta de Torre Prisma para luego dispararse hacia el cielo. El efecto de aquel fenómeno se sintió también en la presencia de nuestros héroes como si una fuerza o un poder increíblemente vasto se desataba y sintieran con suma intensidad.

En vista de lo que podría considerarse un final inminente, Satoshi tomo en brazos a Serena quien correspondió a su abrazo, siendo quizá un acto inconsciente, pero que en cierto modo parecía indicar que ambos sabían ya el desdichado fin al que se les había condenado. Sintieron pesar por todos sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos. Sentir el pesar por la perdida y la muerte no solo de todos sus conocidos, sino de toda la humanidad y a saber si de todos los pokemons también. Para Satoshi; un torrente de sentimientos encontrados lo invadió. Se sintió principalmente defraudado de sí mismo. Les había fallado a todos. Y no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos. No quería esto no quería heredar el mundo, él quería vivir y disfrutar del mundo. ¿Por qué no pudo haber hecho algo más?

La energía se acumuló y en menos de un santiamén, un resplandor se liberó en la cumbre de la torre mientras una luz cegadora envolvía el lugar. Los hermanos Meyer se abrazaron mutuamente mientras se mantenían sentados en el suelo, Lysson extendió sus brazos como si recibiera confortablemente aquella luz que lo envolvió. Para los pokemons, esto fue un profundo sentimiento de pesar, no tanto por ellos pues en cierto punto sabían cómo si aquello no sería realmente su fin, pero en cuanto a sus amos humanos, el sentimiento de pérdida y dolor fue insuperable.

Finalmente Satoshi y Serena, ellos quien seguían aferrados entre sí, miraron aquella luz venir a su encuentro, en sus rostros se contrastaba la aceptación y la renuencia. En el último momento y a sabiendas de lo que era el inminente final, Serena tomo el rostro de Satoshi y le obligo a verle. A pesar de ello, el azabache no pudo negarse, ahora conscientes de su destino compartido; dejo que su amiga expresara sus sentimientos mientras el sujetaba con fuerza, y entonces…ambos se besaron, justo antes de que la luz los envolviese.

Como si hubiese sido la explosión de un artefacto de destrucción masiva, la luz se extendió a gran velocidad cubriendo no solo a ciudad Luminous sino extendiéndose más allá, en cuestión de segundos aquel fenómeno había cubierto toda la región de Kalos y progresivamente se expandió por todo el globo. Este era el fin de un viejo mundo, a ojos de unos cuantos; imperfecto, pero para la mayoría, podría haber sido un gran y maravilloso mundo, uno por el que valía la pena luchar y que dadas las circunstancias actuales…por el que valía la pena morir junto a él. Fue el momento en que el mundo cayo en silencio y la noche que se hallaba en punto, la luna carmesí fue testigo del ocaso para aquella era.

A lo que Lysson se refirió en su momento es que en síntesis; la humanidad debía ser suprimida para empezar de nuevo, partiendo desde una pareja ideal. Por lo que aquellos jóvenes elegidos serian el equivalente de lo que conoceríamos en nuestro mundo como los primeros humanos; Adan y Eva. Así es, los nuevos Adan y Eva de una nueva humanidad.

.

.

.

En algún momento él abrió los ojos. La visión borrosa y difusa propia de alguien que se despierta de un sueño profundo entrego la primera visión luego de la oscuridad. El sol radiante casi le cegó, entonces por reflejo una mano se interpuso entre la omnipresente luz intentando también cubrir su mirada para poder aclarar lo que tenía al frente. En cuanto su vista pudo acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz que había en su alrededor, los colores volvieron a la vista entregándole la realidad actual.

En algún punto de su condición Satoshi abrió los ojos. La perspectiva se amplió revelando su rostro limpio y libre de cicatrices y marcas de lesiones vistas en su última pelea. Conforme bajaba sus manos desnudas, nos íbamos percatando de otro dato más notable, su gorra, sus guantes, su chaqueta y camisa habían desaparecido. Era lógico pensar que quizá se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Tras ser consciente de su situación y donde se encontraba, abrió completamente los ojos y su rostro mostro un gesto totalmente despejado, incrédulo. La imagen desde una perspectiva, lejana nos mostraba unas ruinas aparentemente muy desgastadas y la prueba de ello, era la maleza que le cubría, musgos, helechos y enredaderas vestían aquellos escombros como una segunda piel, que si bien dejaban entrever el débil vestigio de gloria de aquella estructura, solo resultaba ahora, ser un vago vestigio o un recuerdo olvidado. Aun así…y a pesar de estar ahora parcialmente colapsada…aquella ruina era visiblemente familiar y seguramente más de alguno iba a identificarla con cierto símbolo característico de una urbe de eras pasadas.

La imagen lejana de un Satoshi, prácticamente desnudo quien corría y subía por sobre un antiguo cumulo de escombros para posicionarse en una elevación dentro de aquella ruina. Satoshi corrió subiendo la cuesta de escombros semi-enterrados por el sedimento y las hiervas que ya dominaban la mayoría de superficies en ese sitio. Dio un salto y subió por los escombros, a pesar de su condición desprotegida, parecía no prestarle importancia a las potenciales molestias que pudieran causarle.

Finalmente la figura de Satoshi se levantó imponente sobre la cima de lo que pudo haber sido un gran bloque, parte de la gran ruina. La posición le ofreció una perspectiva total de lo que hubo en derredor de aquella gran ruina. Hasta ese momento, las paredes internas y la forma en la que habían acomodado ofrecían una especie de refugio, un techo que parcialmente cubría la cima sobreviviente de esa edificación. Sin embargo esto le impedía observar los alrededores de ese sitio, este escrutinio termino cuando había subido a ese montículo para observar hacia el exterior.

Pese a lo que le ofrecía la vista era un predominante y vigoroso verde variopinto proveniente de la vida vegetal que dominaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, también…había algo que no podía ser ignorado. A partir de cierta zona, el vestigio de caminos y cimientos; la simetría de lo que pudo haber sido el trazado de una ciudad domino ampliamente las áreas cercanas a aquella ruina.

Era de necios no ver lo evidente. La lógica lo clamaba a gritos. No pudo haber sido de otra forma.

.

.

–Satoshi… –Una voz llamo al azabache desde sus espaldas, lo que llamo la atención al mencionado, en vista de aquel llamado; Satoshi volvió su atención a sus espaldas. En algún sitio no muy lejano de donde él había despertado, más precisamente una de aquellas zonas protegidas de la luz, donde el improvisado refugio se levantaba. Entre las sombras una silueta se dibujó contrastando contra el fondo, esto se debía principalmente a la claridad de la piel que ese cuerpo poseía.

-¿Se…Serena…? –Efectivamente, los ojos celestes fueron la primera señal que el azabache reconoció. Serena emergió de las sombras mostrándose de igual forma que Satoshi; desnuda. Su cabello amielado largo se mostraba libre y radiante, se encontraba largo como aquella vez que se rencontró con ella nuevamente. Exceptuando que ahora aquella hermosa cabellera se hallaba sin ninguna restricción, y libremente bajaba por su espalda, e incluso sus mechones frontales alcanzaban suficiente longitud para cubrir perfectamente bien sus pechos. Sus largas piernas tomaron la atención mientras se detenía frente al montículo que Satoshi había escalado. –Serena… –Satoshi dio un par de saltos para descender de aquella elevación, en definitiva cualquier dolencia en sus pies descalzos o era poca cosa o su cuerpo al parecer presentaba una resistencia considerablemente mayor.

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente, a pesar de su naturaleza revelada, ninguno de ellos reacciono con pena o pudor. Parecía que estaban habituados a estar desnudos. Sin embargo algo hubo en sus miradas que nos ofrecía una posible respuesta. Una naturaleza ingenua, pasible e inocente si se aventurase uno a decir…una cosa era segura. Estos no eran los mismos Satoshi y Serena que habían luchado y fallecido en Luminous ese último día en el que el viejo mundo pereció.

Con un gesto infantil, ambos se abrazaron y luego de ello, Satoshi tomo la mano de Serena mientras le ayudaba a subir nuevamente ese montículo. Una vez ellos conquistaron esa elevación, se acercaron a la cima deteriorada de aquella ruina. El sol radiante de la mañana coronaba un cielo limpio y despejado mientras los dos jóvenes se mostraban a sí mismos en la cima decaída de lo que en otra era había sido Torre Prisma. A sus pies, las ruinas de ciudad Luminuous se hallaban decorando los vestigios de la era pasada, indicando un desenlace más que obvio. Los pokemons campaban a sus anchas mientras los únicos humanos, herederos de este nuevo mundo, contemplaban el regalo que ahora poseían, desde la cima de aquella ruina.

Ambos, tal cual niños asombrados, no pudieron hacer más que maravillarse; sus corazones puros e inocentes no conocían nada de ambición, ni avaricia ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo. Era imposible pensarlo…pero aquello era cierto. Lo que Lysson y sus seguidores hayan hecho y como lo hicieron, así como objetivo de su plan suponía, eso ya no era ninguna importancia. De aquello quizá ni el recuerdo existía ya. Todo había terminado. Y aunque en ese tiempo saber del final como la perdida de todo lo que ello implicaba, pudiera afectar gravemente los corazones de estos jóvenes. La verdad es que aquello ya no importaba, pues al parecer no lo recordaban.

Para Satoshi y Serena, que desde el momento en que despertaron en este nuevo mundo, solo contaron el uno con el otro. Sus recuerdos de eras pasadas no existían ya, quizá lo único que los unía ahora, era el vínculo de ese amor y amistad que en otra vida compartieron, fue por ello que…que habían sido elegidos también. Estos Satoshi y Serena, eran quizá mejores humanos que sus contrapartes del pasado, sin las decadencias ni debilidades que habían poseído. Eran…mejores. Eran superiores…eran los padres de la nueva humanidad. Los dignos y elegidos llamados a hacer de esta nueva Tierra suya y de sus hijos.

Ellos eran Satoshi y Serena; los nuevos padres…el Adan y Eva de esta nueva humanidad.

Pero por ahora, eran las dos mitades en un espejo que se apoyaba mutuamente. Como pareja, como amigos…como familia.

La primera familia de esta nueva humanidad.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

 _Y con esto culminamos esta breve historia. Más de alguno habrá detectado la influencia de Evangelion, pero como no hacerlo si lo que fue el arco final de XYZ no pudo haber sido más apropiado, bueno la verdad si pudo pero siendo realistas hay que demostrar que fue perfecto. Así que, porque no inspirarse en Evangelion para trazar una historia alternativa._

 _Ahora que lo eh mencionado, mi buen amigo Lector Luigi me ha mencionado que este trabajo tendría cierta referencia a un proyecto de comic llamado Elysium, del cual solo me ha comentado una breve pero interesante sinopsis que tomaría una historia alternativa del arco del Team Flare y…con un detalle más propio de ser trabajo de Evangelion. Seria cuestión de investigar sobre ello quien sabe…quizá sea buena idea tenerlo en referencias futuras._

 _Este fue el resultado querida audiencia. Y no estaría mal que se utilizara como prólogo o antesala de muchas variantes y alternativas a seguir siempre y cuando uno de los ´principales objetivos es el homenajear al Amourlove que fue quizá el regalo más dedicado que nos pudo haber ofrecido aquella legendaria saga de pokemon._

 _Así que…una versión de The End of Evangelion adaptada a este arco argumental queda de muy buen gusto. Así que…esto sería todo de momento queridos lectores. Seguiré con los escritos y ya tengo mitad de avance con The Champions Ladies. Espero las posibilidades y el tiempo me permitan hacer publicaciones pronto. Por el momento siéntanse libres de leer y comentar si es posible, y sino al menos un adición a favoritos y follows me hará saber su opinión._

 _Sin más que detallar un servidor se despide deseándoles suerte y manténganse firmes. Luchen hasta el final. Metal Warrion cambio y fuera._

.

.

.

 **Mensajeros del Nuevo Genesis.**

 **Escrito por Metal Warrion a partir del 9 de Febrero de 2017**

 **Ultima revisión realizada por Metal Warrion y Lector Luigi el 8 de Marzo del 2017**


End file.
